Stars
by Akayume
Summary: Yaten's memories on being Seiya's


Stars **NOTE: I got this from t.A.T.u's song, _Stars_**   
**SECOND NOTE: This reflects someone being used...**   
**THIRD NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Stars 

How could you do this to me? Didn't you love me at all? Was I just your ticket to...Kakyuu?   
Did you just use me to make Kakyuu jealous?   
Did you just get me far into this "relationship" and then go to Kakyuu and say, "I love you" then whisper to yourself, "I knew that Yaten would be an easy ticket..." 

_*How did we ever go this far?  
You touch my hand and start the car.  
And for the first time in my life,  
I'm crying.*_

Seiya, how could you?   
I trusted you with my heart and soul, but you look at me and see me as the Train to Princess Kakyuu...   
Do I belong here?   
That was what I was wondering before you said, "I love you" to me. But I didn't know it was fake. I loved you. 

_*Are we in space, do we belong?  
Some place where no one calls it wrong.  
And like the stars we burn away,  
The miles.*_

So, what are you planning next? Is Kakyuu your ticket to Taiki? Is Taiki your ticket to everyone else? So tell me, did you also use that colorful, little brat Tsukino Usagi as your ticket too? Well, guess what? People here say that we were to burn if you ever did something like that. 

_*I'm a star, You're a star,  
We were sent to burn  
Someone gave away, and got  
The addresses of our meetings.  
Roughs on the eyes,   
And nobody will find.   
The voices will slip,   
And the ice will crush.*_

But you know what? I'm stronger than you. I may have an ego problem, but that doesn't make you the leader. Heck, Taiki can be **your** leader! I can't wait to tell Kakyuu that you used me to get her...you need to be burned at the stake. 

_*And it nobody's without key,   
And crave in the bed   
And it is time to turn off,  
And they are on the back.   
(you) Smile, unleash,   
curtain the mirrors,   
tear up and say,   
dead, dead .*_

What's that? Oh yeah, she might not do that to you because your her girlfriend...well I have news for BOTH OF YOU! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU AND YOUR F-----G RELATIONSHIP, I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TEN MILLION CHILDREN AND CAN'T TAKE CARE OF THEM AND NEED HELP, I DON'T CARE IF SEIYA LEAVES, I DON'T CARE IF YOU BOTH COME DOWN WITH LEUKEMIA TOGETHER, I DON'T CARE IF YOU ALL DIE!!!! 

_*(You) Lock or   
become nothing.   
And the hand doesn't tremble.  
Everything right with my hand   
May avenge   
2x2   
on the taxi and (you) suck.  
But forgive, never.   
Never ask me for it.*_

Hmmph. What's your deal, both of you? Don't you realize what happened in the first place? Seiya FELL IN LOVE WITH THAT LITTLE BRAT NAMED TSUKINO USAGI! Kakyuu, aren't you mad? Seiya, aren't you ashamed? Fine. I don't need any of you. 

_*OK, OK   
I found the revenge   
Powder-everything I have  
Multiply by 6   
Don't call me, don't call me  
I am tired, I am tired   
I don't want you   
You ---- me*_

We got that far in this fake relationship, you kissed me many times, but you still didn't feel anything at all? What's wrong with you? If you didn't love me, you should have never gone out with me. You should have gotten a different ticket. I should have flown to some other planet or star, loveless and knowing that everyone has told me the truth. 

_*How did we ever get this far?  
It shouldn't have to be this hard.  
Now for the first time in my life,  
I'm flying.*_

I should have denied my "love" for you. I should have known that you were in planning to get Kakyuu the moment I heard that tone in your voice, signalling your lies. You don't deserve Kakyuu. You don't deserve Taiki. You don't deserve Tsukino. You don't deserve anyone. 

_*Are we in love, do we deserve  
To bear the shame of this whole world?  
And like the night we camouflage  
Denial.*_

Peace out, Seiya. If you and Kakyuu get ten million kids, I'm not going to help take care of them. I talked to Taiki. He isn't either. And neither is anyone else in the palace. Just you, Kakyuu, and ten million kids. I know you will get that many kids. I can see the future...the stars say so. 


End file.
